


Winchester Bloodline

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Pregnancy sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cardin needs to have the perfect mate to advance the Winchester bloodline with. Luckily, his team is ready to break Team RWBY with him and make a full team for the future generations.





	Winchester Bloodline

There was no hiding Cardin’s smile as him, Russel, Sky, and Dove all dragged bound and gagged members or team RWBY into their dorm, the female all having black bags over their head to prevent them from realizing where they are right away. Though, the team of males had to admit that it wouldn’t matter once they were done with the four girls, knowing their plan to make the four into their breeding whores. The brown-haired leader started laughing quietly as he tossed Ruby onto his bed, happy to see that her clothes had been torn in all the right places to show off her growing body. “Boys, I think we’re going to have fun with our sluts today, don’t you? The Winchester bloodline needs a strong candidate to help give me a son and who better than Ruby Rose? One of the most loved and talented of the first year students?~” The indigo-eyed boy laughed as he ripped the bag off the crimsonette’s head, seeing her cute face and those silver eyes that had convinced him that she was the perfect choice to carry his child. “My father was right. A silver-eyed warrior in the Winchester bloodline with the added bonus and skill that puts her two years ahead of her age. You’ll give me a fine child.~” 

 

Team CRDL’s leader smiled and gently held the girl’s chin as he watched the rest of his team reveal their partners. Sky had the busty blonde, Yang Xiao Long, on her knees with her head at the same level of his hardening cock, smirking as he ran his hand through her famous golden hair. Russel had Weiss bent over the side of his bed with her face uncovered while he was already starting to tear the rest of her clothing off of her body, the look in his eyes made it clear he was happy to have a Schnee to play with. And that just left Dove with Blake, the boy already starting to smack the famous Bellabooty that seemed to jiggle perfectly to each smack. “Well, why don’t we go ahead and get started since you three are so eager?~”As he listened to the cheering of his team, Cardin smirked and lifted Ruby onto her stomach, slapping her ass and earning a sharp whine from the girl. “Listen to that voice. Gorgeous and needy, just like I want her.~”

 

Of course, Ruby couldn’t properly process what was going on around her, those silver eyes of her darting around the room to see the walls of a Beacon dorm room, her teammates, just as bound as she was, and then the boy who was terrorizing her behind her and slapping her ass. Gritting her teeth as much as she could, the young crimsonette groaned and flipped herself onto her back, trying her best to yell at the brown-haired boy while her hands were still tied behind her back, not realizing her breasts and nipples were now fully exposed to everyone in the room. When she tried sitting up, a soft gasp left her gagged mouth as her future master, Cardin pressed his cock against her folds almost instantly making her nether regions wet after the month of constant ‘training’ during her capture rushed back to her system. Due to the gag, the female team leader couldn’t say anything, so all she did was thrash her head and let out whine after whine into her gag.

 

“Awe. Listen to you.~ Do you want it that badly Ruby?~” Cardin chuckled, pushing the first few inches of his cock inside of the girl with a pleasant groan, not caring enough to notice the blood that trickled around his length as he took her virginity. “Mmmm. Nice and tight.~” The young boy started moving his hips back and forth at a slow pace, bringing moan after moan from her throat as time went on. “I suppose listening to Father about letting you girls be captured for a month by our men was the best plan that old fart could’ve come up with.” Leaning forward, the brown-haired boy gently caressed the silver-eyed girl’s cheek, watching the look in her silver eyes start slowly shift from anger and hatred to lust and submissiveness, knowing it would take time, but that the training his father’s men had given the girls were slowly taking over. Seeing that look in her eyes, Cardin started thrusting faster into his future wife, one of his hands reaching up and finding its place on her budding breast, kneading the soft mound with the same intensity as his thrusts.

 

Ruby hated what was happening to her body, knowing she shouldn’t be liking this, but knowing she could no longer do anything to stop herself from enjoying the feeling of the brown-haired boy’s massive rod plunging in and out of her womanhood. Nothing more than a finger or two had ever been inside of her during her life and those were always her own, now the crimsonette had a thick cock pounding against the deepest parts of her inner walls that was bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm she didn’t really want. Though, after a moment of gazing into the bully’s indigo eyes, she couldn’t help but feel something melt her heart and convince her that this was going to be okay. The silver-eyed girl had no idea why she felt this way, or what caused it, or even if the feeling was going to last, but as she felt Cardin’s lips against her neck, lacing loving and surprisingly gentle kisses along her skin, she slowly stopped caring. The pain in her core quickly subsided as everything in the world seemed to fade away and leave her and Cardin, a smile slowly forming on her lips as she found herself being flipped onto her stomach yet again, this time giving into the bully’s touch as his hands roughly grabbed at her ass. “Mmm! Mmm… Mmm.” More moans left her as her future lover continued to fuck her even as hot streams of cum flooded inside of her womb. Her silver eyes quickly glazing over as her climax took over her body and she writhed under Cardin’s touch, barely looking to her left and spotted Sky grabbing the top of her sister’s hair.

 

Sky laughed happily as he used his grip to push the blonde girl onto her back with her head leaning off the edge of the bed. With a smile on his face and a sense of pride in his brown eyes, the cowardly male fished his cock out of his clothing before resting it against the girl’s cheek. “I wonder if those months you four spent locked up has taught you to behave yourself. I’d hate for you to misbehave just to have to throw you back and be retrained all over again.~” The boy smirked and gently slapped the lilac-eyed girl with his cock, making the musky scent waft into her nostrils as if he was about to just start fucking her face. “Then again, you wouldn’t be here without being properly trained, would you?~” The dark blue-haired student chuckled softly before seeing Yang push her tongue past her cloth gag and try to reach for her cock, the training she had undergone taking over almost right away without any hesitation.

 

“I guess that extra bit of training we put you through will be worth it in the long run.~” Sky couldn’t bother to hide his smile while he slid his cock against the cloth gag that kept her from speaking. A soft chuckle left the lackey’s lips as he watched the girl’s tongue dart from underneath the cloth and try to swipe at his length, trying to get a taste of his manhood. “Awe. Look at you trying. Should we get this gag off you?~” The dark blue-haired boy watched his blonde partner nod at his question with a fervor that actually made him a bit worried about his safety, causing him to reach down just enough into her golden locks to reach the gag that was tied behind her head. Keeping the smile on his face and his member pressed firmly on the lilac-eyed girl’s nose and lips, the boy quickly pulled the gag off of Yang and gasped as he felt her soft lips immediately wrap around his length like she was born to do it. “Fucking hell.~”

 

Yang didn’t really care much for the boy her lips were wrapped around, more wanting to devour his cock and suck on every inch of it. The taste that coated her tongue wasn’t overpowering or oddly delicious, but it was certainly something she enjoyed as she felt more and more of that cock get pushed into her throat. Soft moans and groans left her throat as she felt a bulge form in her neck. The blonde sighed happily as she pulled her mouth from off the cock, sliding closer to the floor so she could wrap her large breasts around the thick cock. Fortunately, with the tip of Sky’s cock buried about halfway into her cleavage, the lilac-eyed girl was able to wrap her lips around his full balls, enjoying the texture of them against her tongue. She started to swirl her tongue around those heavy orbs that separated her lips, pressing her breasts together around the member that was between them.

 

The blue-haired student knew he’d have the chance to fuck the girl’s glistening cunt some other time, for now he would focus on her smart mouth and massive breasts. He kept his smile and moved his hands to grip on her sides of her stomach as he started fucking her cleavage at a rapid speed, groaning in bliss and not even caring if she was getting any enjoyment out of this, though she clearly showed that she was with how she moaned around his sack. “I might as well make you my wife by the end of this. If Cardin gets Ruby, I might as well take you home and just breed you every chance I get. You might even get to see your sister’s kids when I’m done with you.~” A soft chuckle left Sky’s lips as he heard a muffled moan leave her full mouth every time he’d bottom out between her breasts leaving him to believe that she was definitely going to cum from just getting her massive tits fucked. “I bet you want a good taste of my cum, don’t you, you filthy slut?”

 

The blonde only smiled and nodded the best she could around the heavy sack in her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it to try and bring her future lover the best pleasure she could manage. She didn’t even bother moving her head anymore as Sky had complete control of the moment, enjoying the way his hips moved and rolled against her body. It was easy for her to feel the blue-haired student’s member throbbing like it was about to cum, able to feel it expand against her between her breasts. Yang wanted to call out and tell him to go ahead, but all that would leave her were more moans while she adjusted her position to quickly wrap her lips back around his shaft to get a good taste of his seed. Fortunately, after another moment or two, rope after thick and gooey rope of cum flooded into her throat, filling her up perfectly before the lilac-eyed girl felt the member pull out of her mouth entirely. A few more ropes of cum left Sky’s cock and landed on her cheeks and hair, causing an elated gasp to leave her as a subtle orgasm washed through her as well with the feeling of his cock slapping against her cheek. “More! More!~”

 

The words that left Yang’s lips were enough to catch the young heiress’s attention from her own situation, causing her blindfolded eyes to dart in the direction she heard the noise from and to forget those rough hands that held tightly to her hips. Unfortunately, the young Schnee’s attention was quickly forced back to the bully who was plunging his self spit-coated cock into her tight asshole as the first few inches were pushed into her hole, causing a frustrated whine to leave her as she knew she couldn’t do anything about this situation. Weiss threw her head back and gasped loudly as the boy’s slightly above average length plunged into her, at least five inches filling and stretching her tight asshole and forcing an unwanted moan from her lips. The white-haired girl wanted to scream at Russel, to curse him and swear at him and beg him for more, but the moment she realized she wanted more, the young girl wanted to deny that it was green-haired boy’s cock that she wanted.

 

“Well then? You hear that? Maybe you rich girls are nothing but slutty brats like everyone says.~” Russel chuckled as he flipped Weiss onto her stomach, not bothering to remove his shaft from her rear end before grabbing hold of her signature ponytail. “I bet a girl like you has wanted someone to grab hold of your white hair and use it like a handle.~” Laughing as he listened to the young girl whine over and over, mostly from pain, he started eagerly thrusting deeper into her tight hole, groaning in pleasure as he reached further and further inside. “I don’t know what kind of training you were put through after your mission, but I’m going to make sure you’re my anal bitch before I’m done with you.~”

 

Something about hearing that made the heiress’s heart race inside of her chest, even as she felt that average cock pounding in and out of her plump rear. Every push inside of her forced out a sound that was a mixture of a whine and a moan, bringing an embarrassed red tint to her cheeks as her face was forced into the bed she was being fucked on top of. However, after a moment, she felt a yank on her ponytail, causing her to scream against the gag in her mouth, eyes shooting wide open in both pain and bliss even though she still couldn’t see anything from behind the blindfold. Almost instinctively, Weiss started bucking her hips backward the best she could against Russel, wanting to get the most pleasure she could out of her situation. If she was going to be trapped like this, she might as well do her best to enjoy it. Both the young Schnee and the bully let our moan after groan together as they fucked, neither one really caring whether the other enjoyed it or not but just focusing on themselves.

 

Russel groaned in bliss as he bottomed out inside of the Schnee, smiling and yanking on her ponytail yet again while picking up the pace of his hips. “Fucking hell! Maybe you were born to be fucked in the ass, every day! Your pale ass is fucking perfect!~” --The green-haired boy bit his lip as he listened to the whine of bliss leave the pale girl he was happily dominating, starting to buck his hips faster as he felt a small amount of clear arousal pool between his knees. “Are you getting off on just having your ass fucked? Maybe you’ve already become an anal slut.~” A soft chuckle left the brown-eyed student as he slapped the heiress’s growing ass, enjoying the ripple the impact caused as he did so, even if it was a small one. “Guess you’ll enjoy this more than I thought then!~” The boy bit his lip as he started thrusting even faster into the tight asshole, throwing his head back in bliss as Weiss bucked her ass backward against his hips.   
  
“Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmm!~” The young heiress smiled around her gag, biting it as hard as she could as she continued to whimper against it, enjoying the way the thick cock spread her asshole around it. The white-haired girl did her best to push her head forward, wanting to put it against the pillow, wanting to be unrestrained to enjoy this cock that plunged in and out of her over and over again. Even if she couldn’t see who it was that was attempting to dominate her ass, the young girl knew it was one of Cardin’s lackey from all the voices that she heard, only ever learning the main bully’s from the amount of time he had spent tormenting someone she knew. Weiss smirked and threw her head back as much as she could, trying to arch her back and hint at least getting her blindfold taken off. Fortunately, a few moments later, the young Schnee got just what she wanted, gasping as she felt the cloth that covered her eyes drooping down her face and onto the bed. A smile came to the girl’s lips as she finally saw where she was, gasping in joy once again as she felt Russel’s hand against her rear end, feeling his cock throb inside of her like he was about to explode.

 

Slowing his hips down just a bit, Russel flipped the Schnee onto her back without stopping his hips, making her face him before wrapping a hand around her throat. “Even if I spoil you a little bit by letting you see, don’t expect me to go easy on you for it.~” With a slight moan, the green-haired boy bit his lip and smiled as he unleashed his load inside of the heiress’s ass, rope after thick and fertile rope cum flooding her inner walls and staining them white. “That’s the stuff.~” It didn’t matter to the lackey that the white-haired girl had came just from having her ass fucked and stuffed with cum, simply chuckling to himself as he felt the pool of arousal grow just a bit deeper between his legs as he turned to look at Dove with Blake. “How’s your faunus bitch coming along, boy?! She should be the easiest out of everyone!~”

 

The light brown-haired student chuckled and looked over to his teammate, smiling as he held tightly to the faunus’s ears. “Oh, she is coming along perfectly.~” As Dove spoke, he continued moving his hips back and forth, forcing his cock in and out of the ravenette’s mouth as the tip of his cock barely ground against the back of her throat. “I don’t know what these four were put through, nor do I want to know. All I care about is the way her tongue perfectly coils around my cock like her kind was born for this.~” Dove bit his lip and looked down at the amber-eyed girl that was on her knees under him, making him smile as he gently scratched the inside of her cat ears, earning gentle and loving purrs from her. “Such a good Kitten deserves her treat.~” He didn’t care that everyone else had cum and was still working their partner over in some new position, knowing that they were far from done with their new pets and future lovers. Even as the sounds of everyone’s moans filled the room and started to drive him to new heights of pleasure, the only thing on his mind was the vibrations coming from Blake’s throat as he continued to fuck her face.

 

The young faunus groaned with joy as she worked over the other student’s cock, smiling around it as she felt a certain overbearing sensation from her faunus ears being played with. The kitten couldn’t help but purr around the cock that continued to plunge into her throat, cutting off her air supply as she tried to nuzzle against the hands that were being affectionate to her. She wasn’t blindfolded, or bound with her arms behind her back anymore, and especially not gagged as she rested her hands on her thighs, continuing to coil and drag her tongue around certain parts of her future lover’s cock. Blake didn’t bother pleasuring herself as she opened her eyes and looked up into those blue eyes that seemed to be glowing with a hidden sense of affection, already getting plenty of it from the way that Dove seemed to perfectly play with her ears.

 

“I never knew a faunus would be so affectionate when the rest of her team is being raped and broken. Maybe we should’ve treated Velvet like this instead of just grabbing her ears.~” A soft chuckle left the blue-eyed bully as he looked down and let go of the faunus’s ears, grabbing hold of the side of her head and using his thumbs to continue playing with the soft fur-covered ears. “Then again, Blake here will be giving me a litter of kittens when I’m done with her. Maybe I’ll bring the poor rabbit into our home as a made. Would you like that, Kitten?~” The light brown-haired student teased the idea in his mind as he slowed his hips against Blake’s face, leaving himself buried inside of her mouth to feel the vibrations of her purring while his thumbs simply rested against the inside of her cat ears.

 

The amber-eyed girl looked up at Dove curiously, not having fully heard what he said due to him, well, scratching the inside of her ears, but smiling and nodding all the same as she engraved the taste of his cock in her mind. There was no reason to argue with a cock that tasted so subtly delicious that there was no denying how addictive it was going to become if this kept up. A soft moan left the girl’s lips as she felt the male student’s fingers start playing with her ears again, making her cunt wetter without realizing the consequences of it. The black-haired girl coiled her tongue around the thick cock that was plunging into her throat again, moaning out to try and give more and more pleasure to the man she knew she wouldn’t be able to leave even if she wanted to later in life. Blake could easily feel her partner starting to throb against her coiled tongue, starting to bob her head and swallow around the member to push the boy to the edge even faster.

 

Dove smirked as he felt his orgasm encroaching upon him, causing him to hold the back of Blake’s head before thrusting even faster and more erratically into her throat. “I wonder if Kitty knows not to waste a single drop of cum when her throat gets filled.~” A soft cheer came from the blue-eyed student’s teammates, prompting him to bite his bottom lip and hilt his member inside of the girl’s throat. A groan left his throat as he bottomed out inside of the faunus’s mouth, prompting a moan as rope after thick and potent rope of cum left his manhood and painted the inside of Blake’s throat white with his seed. The light brown-haired boy was so lost in his bliss that he failed to notice the black-haired girl starting to swallow down the cum he provided her.

 

Blake smiled and giggled as she forced herself to swallow down every drop of cum that she was given, even making sure to bob her head again and use her tongue to milk his length dry. The amber-eyed girl kept her smile as she pulled off the cock that had been lodged into her throat and wrapped her fingers around the base of it, starting to stroke it quickly as she gazed into Dove’s eyes. It immediately became clear that she had already been broken and was accepting her new position in life. “Don’t tell me that’s all you got?~ If you want to breed me and have me give you a litter of kittens, you’re going to need to fill my womb with more cum than this.~” The faunus giggled as she kissed the side of the blue-eyed student’s cock, making her way down to his full sack and gently wrapping her tongue around it. “Though, with how full you feel, I don’t think that’ll be a problem for you.~”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After three months of living their new lives with the men they loved, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all were in separate rooms with their respective lovers, happy moans filling the rooms of the new home the eight had gotten together. The crimsonette had her face in her new favorite pillow as soft whines and whimpers left her throat, loving the way that Cardin continued to fuck her every day throughout her pregnancy. The ex-leader of Team RWBY didn’t realize it, but everyone on her team was being fucked the same way she was, face down and ass up as their respective lover held their hips. “Please! Master! Give me your cum! I want it, I want it, I want it!~” The silver-eyed girl bit the pillow on her bed as tightly as she could to avoid screaming out in bliss while her fiance pounding against her rear end, every thrust the brown-haired boy made sent a surge of pure ecstasy through her body. It didn’t matter to her if she got the cum she wanted from him right away, the young mother-to-be knew she’d get it eventually. “I love you, Cardin!~” Ruby gasped softly as she felt rope after rope of thick cum flooding into her core, painting her inner walls white with Cardin’s seed.

 

The same could be said for Blake, who was in the kitchen with Dove, mewling like an actual animal in heat while her needs were met by the thick cock that was plunging into her. The faunus braced herself against the counter as she looked back and felt her blue-eyed lover’s hand in her hair, smiling widely as she felt the boy’s other hand against her plump rear end. It became more than usual for the student to slap the Bellabooty and make it jiggle from the impact, earning a shrill moan from the girl. “You’re going to cum inside me, aren’t you? Well, you know I love you and want every drop you can give me, babe!” The faunus bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as the pleasure started getting to her, a gasp leaving her lips as she felt rope after rope of cum flooding into her already pregnant womb once again. “That’s the way!~” The kitten softly mewled as she was turned around and had her lips captured by her fiance in a passionate kiss, smiling into the affection and wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Weiss, on the other hand was held down to the couch in the living room as Russel, arms draped over the side of the furniture as the green-haired boy was careful with his thrusts to not take a chance at harming their future child. “Better not go easy on me, Russel! Took a lot of convincing to get my family to accept you as my future husband and father of the next Schnee heir! If you want to keep me happy, you better fill me with your cum again! Knock me up again once I’ve given birth!~” The young Schnee smirked and bit her lower lip as her lover continued to fuck her, getting faster with his thrusts and making everything feel like it was going deeper inside of her with each push that he made. Even as her face was pushed over the arm of the couch and her chin rested against the soft portion of the furniture, a genuine smile spread across her lips as she felt that perfectly thick cock she had grown to love hilted inside of her. “Cum inside me!! Please cum inside me!~” However, a pleasured gasp left her a moment later as she was given exactly what she wanted, a near torrent of cum flooded her quivering cunt and a small amount gushing out of her womb and onto the couch as she sighed contently.

 

Yang was all that was left, groaning in bliss as she bit her lip while taking a bath with Sky. The blonde whined and moaned out into the room as the water the two were fucking in were sloshing around, even causing it to overflow out of the tub just enough to spill onto the floor but not flood the floor. “Come on, you fucking stud! I know you’ve got more than this! Maybe I should remind you of the first time you fucked my tits!~” The lilac-eyed girl threw her head back in bliss as a smile spread across her lips, her eye color quickly shifting to red as she felt her fiance slap her plump rear end, making it jiggle from the impact. “Oh, that’s the stuff, babe!~” The busty, pregnant girl looked back towards her lover and screamed his name into the bathroom, gasping as he bottomed out inside of her again and again. “Come on, babe! Fill me with your cum! Give it to me! Make me want another baby!~” A loud and pleasant moan left the blonde as she, too, got what she wanted after a moment, more of the cum she had grown to love over the past three months flooding into her needy cunt. “Oh, fuck!~” As her inner walls were painted white with Sky’s cum, there was no quieting Yang’s scream of pure ecstasy that left her lips and filled the room.

 

All of Team RWBY smiled and moaned happily as they nuzzled against their respective lovers, giddily laying in their laps in the rooms the couple were in and planting a few kisses onto Team CRDL’s cheeks. Each girl sighed with clear love and passion as none of them bothered to remove the still throbbing cocks from inside of their cunts, loving the feeling of being stuffed full. It didn’t even matter to the four of them as their fiances continued to grope their breasts and played with their bodies, they were all happy with their lovers and their futures. It all rang true for Cardin, Sky, Russel, and Dove when the four men heard three soft words leave RWBY’s lips with clear adoration and devotion in their tone.   
  
“I love you.~”


End file.
